transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Sea Krait Repairs
Marina - Mercury Isle(#11354Rnt) - Sea of Mercury Mercury Isle Marina serves more than just docks for mooring - it's one part of an expansive boardwalk sector that rounds one corner of the island. The marina itself is small, nowhere near the size of the seaport on the sister island of Atalan, mooring recreational boats and what look like jet skis. Hydro-weasels frequent the area and can often be found sunbathing on the floating docks. Someone's pet lilleth is perched on some gnarled piece of driftmetal beside the marina part shop, warbling endlessly. Contents: USS Nimitz Carrier Autobot Aircraft Carrier Autobot Submarine Autobot Submarine Obvious exits: North leads to Plaza - Mercury Isle. In a grinding series of shuddering snaps and rumbling clanks, Broadside transforms into a behemoth of a mech, towering over the average bot! Apocryphacius has arrived. Scoop has arrived. <'Autobot'> Torque says, "So, I guess Fort Max put me in charge of helping fix the Sea Krait. Well then! Anyone who wants to lend a hand, come meet me at the Mercury Isle Marina!" <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "We'll be right over" <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "By your command." <'Autobot'> Halo says, "I've rather had my fill of boats since getting blown into pieces on the last one." Mercury Isle is a far cry from the stormy waters of the Mithril Sea the Autobots last encountered, nothing but clear skies and the sun shining overhead making this place a veritable paradise. Unfortunately no one's here to sunbath or surf today, not when there are repairs today. And the Sea Krait could really use it, littered with laser damage while the bow and bridge are beaten to hell. "Primus this looks bad." Torque frowns from where she stands on the edge of the drydock, watching as a few workers patch up a part of the hull. "Guess it's a good thing we're here. Anyway, listen up everyone." She turns to face those who've joined her to pitch in, the femme chipper as always. "We're dealing with heavily structural damage here. The propeller systems are shot, our weapons are down, and there's a few big leaks we gotta seal up. I suggest we work our way from stern to bow, but don't let me stop you from taking on something else." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "You sure, Halo? Could use all the help we can get." Apocryphacius is pretty much convinced that Chthulhu is going to attack or that something else similarly terrifying and implausible will happen, because this is Cybertron, and even the planet itself hates him and wants to kill him. Nonetheless, he shows up because Torque wants help, and he has been assigned to be helpful to the Autobots. It all goes back to the ocean. Always. But repairing inanimate objects is good. Apocryphacius doesn't need to worry about slipping up and accidentally killing someone. He says simply, "By your command," and heads for the stern, repair kit out, scanner in a tentacle. Look for damage, analyze it, repair it. Simple. Broadside has /slightly/ more priority for repairs than actual carriers, so he's been patched up since, but clearly not a hundred percent. He hates this place! There's chirping mecha-birds and tourists chattering happily and bright colors everywhere! In the middle of the gleaming ocean. He's perched on the edge of the seawall, waiting to be told to lift something heavy. So long as he doesn't have to get in the mercury. CAN WE FIX IT? .... well we hope so. Having gotten the dumb jokes involving other Scoops (really should of trademarked that name better) out of the way, this Scoop is as eager and willing to help as ever. "Hull damage and leaks? Not a problem!" And to make things even better, Scoop brought help. Because maybe if he cameos the other Autobot Double Targetmasters enough someone will app for them. A mech can have his dreams. "Quickmix, get to work mixing sealant and anti-rust coatings. Ricochet, Boomer, make sure he doesn't forget which vat is which." Quickmix glowers slightly at the friendly jab at his absentmindedness, but as they have work to do he doesn't let his temper get the better of him. "Landfill," Scoop pauses a moment, until Flintlock and Silencer shake their heads, meaning their Bulk's truck bed hasn't been cleaned lately ".... whyyy don't you head down into the lower decks and check for mercurial-water damage. Make sure those bilge tanks are good and unclogged." Much like Scoop, Landmine is too happy to help to bother questioning why he's being given a job far away from everyone else as possible. With all that taken care he turns his attention to himself. "Tracer, high intensity but low dispersal rate, keep it down narrow and precise." "Right, I get to be the arc welder. Gotcha." Tracer jumps into Scoop's hands as he transforms into gun mode. Apocryphacius is pretty weak and wussy, so he asks, "Broadside, would you be so good as to carry that sheet metal for me?" He points to a pile of sheet metal. He starts to analyze one of the larger sections fo damage to the stern, trying to decide how much he'll need to cut out. Torque beams as everyone sets about their tasks. Well, except Broadside who she waves to to come over. "Broadside, when you get a minute, come help me fit these propellors in place. And we've got a lot of dents and blaster damage if you two wanna make sure those're covered." She nods to Scoop and Apocryphacius for those last tasks and Climbs down into the drydock basin. Torque hefts a stack of metal panels onto a shoulder next and sets off to the rear of the ship where several gumbies are working, either up on the deck or hanging off the sides for repairs. And mind you, this ship's pretty massive, so it's not surprise there are plenty of hover vehicles to get around quick and giant machines to help lift the bigger parts. Torque helps with one machine in particular when she sets the materials down, assisting in hooking up the huge propellor to the crane hooks. Broadside idly watches Scoop delegate duties until Paco asks for help. "You got it squidman." He slooowly gets to his feet, showering Paco with barnacles and giant flakes of his own paint as he reaches for the large stack of metal. The drydock groans and reverberates as he steps down. "Aye, hang tight." Paco is left to his projects as Broadside navigates around the Sea Krait to assist in locking giant propellers into place. "Slag, these are better n' mine," he notes sourly. "Holepunch, you're on checkboard duty. Keep track of what gets fixed and needs work yet." Plus it keeps him from poking his nose too much in other peoples' jobs trying to 'help' if he's given an otherwise pointless 'overseer' job. Scoop takes one of the hoverlifts over to where the hull armor itself isn't so damaged it needs to be removed, and starts using Tracer to weld the seams back together. Quickmix gets to work, demonstrating one of the reasons he's the SUPERIOR MIXER TRUCK in that he can open his drum out his chest instead of having to awkwardly reach over his shoulders, or transform. Apocryphacius now has a pile of stuff nearer to him, courtesy of Broadside! He grabs a cutting torch and removes a damaged section, and then he grabs a welding torch and works on joining in new plating, checking as he works to ensure that he does not introduce any defects. "I could always install you with some new ones, yah know." Torque quips to Broadside with a smile when he comes over to help. Once the propeller is secure she waves to the crane operator who begins hoisting it up and swinging it around to be fitted in place. "Just help guide it in!" She calls to Broadside, letting him take over for a moment while she checks in on the others and help with a bit of welding. "How's it looking, Apocryphacius?" The medic asks when coming up beside the Quint, passing off a sheet to a gumbie nearby who ask for one before grabbing one up herself and moving in to patch up a rather big hole from laserfire. Broadside does, at least, enjoy when he gets to use his might for non-wrecking. Sometimes. With a few rumbling snaps and grinding, the propeller is set, and he raps it with a knuckle. "Iffen you could make some for cheap, Torque, that'd be sweet." He moves out of the way of the crane and stands at the ready, dusting his hands. "Y'know Apoc, I've always wunner'd, you any good at swimmin'? On account a' you bein' all tentacly like th' coilsquids and the Earth cuddly-fish." Halo has arrived. Scoop looks down to wave with one hand briefly as Torque passes below checking on everyone else. "Doing just fine up here!" Then goes back to welding up seams. "There is much work to do, but it is straightforward," Apocryphacius reports to Torque, still working away at patching, "None of the damage seems to be particularly unusual or exotic." Then he admits to Broadside, "I do not swim... well." Flashbacks to nearly being eaten by sharks! "I do enjoy fishing, however." "That explains why Torque is in charge, then.", Halo chirps in response to Apocryphacius' comment about straight forward work. "Nothing here to go over her head." She glances down at Paco. "And don't feel awkward about problems with swimming, either. A dreadful practice." She subspaces her toolkit in and begins working alongside the Quintesson. Torque smiles, nodding. "Well that's good, at least. Makes the job that much easier." A few sparks fly up as she welds another sheet on, making sure it's completely sealed before glancing up to Scoop overhead and waving. "With us helping at this rate, I bet the ship'll be ready to set sail in a day or two. How're we looking on the checklist, Holepunch?" She's about to correct Broadside about the 'cuddly-fish' next, but Halo's arrival draws her attention instead. "Since when does anything ever go over my head?" Torque snorts at the other femme. Broadside seems lost in thought for a moment. He regards Halo with a quick nod, then he's back to pestering Paco. "What if you just move yer tentaclies like how the squid move 'em? Should be easy enough I think. Just up and down and up and... Hrrnn I'ma' make myself sick." Holepunch watchs Broadside work, and then marks off 'propellors' on the list. "I don't know about a day or two, but this is definately making progress a whole lot smoother at this rate." Apocryphacius shakes back and forth and corrects, "I would need a water jet propulsion system installed. That is how squids move. Very efficient and fast." He moves up from the stern to one fo the weapons, and he strips it first, settggn damaged pieces in one pile. Halo shakes her head at Torque. "Oh, no offense meant of course- there is a tool for every job, and you are with out a doubt one of our top mechanics. Exceptional at a job requiring this level of delicacy." She smiles, clearly meaning this to be completely complimentary, before remembering something suddenly. "Speaking of intricate work: Apocryphacius, I've reviewed the footage of your encounter with Piranacon. Excellent work under those conditions, assembling the device Mr. Witwicky used on the beast. Rather impressive, in fact." Apocryphacius makes a shrugging gesture at Halo, and he says absently, "Weapons come very naturally to me," which... bothers him. He would really rather be better at repairs! But there's just something about Doomsday Weapons, and it frankly terrifies him. "I try to keep a diverse selection of supplies on hand to be ready for any situation, but the commendations must really go to the Corporal, for having the courage to use it, given the circumstances." The anti-aircraft mount is now stripped. He works on in slotting new pieces, and... "Torque, if I update the blueprints, may I change this a bit?" Broadside grunts. Squids are a lot more complicated than he thought. "Halo, you're good with the paints. What do you think of dazzle camo for th' Krait?" Scoop looks down over his shoulder again. "They have camo for ships?" "They do! Well... it's more like... optical illusions," answers Broadside. Torque's antennas perk at the compliment, no expecting it from someone like Halo. But it has her grinning either way. "Well thanks! Glad to have you here, by the way. And ah.. I may need to talk to you and Apoc later, if you two wouldn't mind. Just looking for pointers on something." Apocryphacius gets a nod at his question. "I don't see why not. If it'll hurt the Cons even more, go for it." Torque finishes up her welding and moves further up the ship to repair some heavy denting, though she remains close enough to talk, answering Scoop with a smirk after Broadside. "Yep! Though it doesn't so much keep them hidden than it does confuse the enemy. It can make a ship look smaller than it really is, or going a different direction, which helps throw off their aim." This girl knows all about paint. Scoop oooooooh. "It obscures sensors and stuff then?" Apocryphacius replies to Torque, "I am at your disposal, Autobot Torque, for whatever you may need." His tone is pretty flat. Now he gets into the zone on the anti-aircraft cannon. What's the problem with aircraft? They're hard to hit, and they make sudden turns. He starts wiring in an imaging system and tracking software to predict where the aircraft will be when the shot reaches the distance that the aircraft is at. Halo makes a face at Broadside. "The Krait is not a clandestine ship. Design follows function follows design. The Krait is meant to be a plain show of force on the Mithril Sea, and that is exactly what the Decepticons need to see." She gives Torque a bit of a look. It's like footman asking the Lord of the house for advice on management, but she offers the most polite face that she can. "Of course, dear. I'm sure we could find something in my workshop suitable for your skill level." Scoop and Tracer look down as this conversation is going on, then to each other. As much as Tracer can look in gun mode. "And I thought Holepunch had issues with interpersonal skills," mutters the nebulon in the gun. "Hey I heard that!" Holepunch snaps his head up to glare at them, but Scoop has turned around and gone back to work. Torque taps her chin, "Mm, more like just make the ship appear oddly shaped so it's harder to hit." She snickers when looking to Broadside, "Maybe I should paint you like that next time you come in for repairs." She's thankful for Apoc and Halo agreeing to help, letting the latter's somewhat condescending reply roll off her. "Excellent! I've got most of it down, and I've been tinkering with a few prototypes, but some advice would be great. Besides, if I can build a limb from scratch, how hard can a weapon be?" Broadside snorts, "If you want. It'll be quite a job and you gotta' buff eeeeeverything off." The thumps his chassis. "Maybe when you're really bored, eh." "Building a limb is helping someone, most of the time. Building a weapon means that you intend to capture, maim, or kill someone, probably another sapient being, unless you only intend to build weapons for target shooting," Apocryphacius says leadenly, "There is a psychic cost to building weaponry that building arms, generally speaking, does not have. I am working on the targetting systems of this anti-aircraft cannon, and I know that, as a result of my actions, more intelligent beings will die than they would have otherwise." "This is not a pleasant thing, Autobot Torque. Consider the burden of responsibility you will taken upon yourself." He starts work on the cooling systems, as well, because he seems to recall a report about these sorts of ships running out of energon to soon in a fight. Better optimize for efficiency! Apocryphacius transforms into his Darkness mode. Halo rolls her optics. "Primus, Apocryphacius, don't be so morbid." Darkness transforms into his Death mode. Torque wasn't expecting that from Apoc, even though she really should at this point. "Yeah well.. I think I've come to terms with that already." She doesn't give much more of an answer than that, shrugging and finishing another patch. The ship's coming along quite nicely at this rate, several holes in the hull already welded and sealed. Meanwhile, the second propeller is being fitted into place and the bridge is looking a little more recognizable as everyone pitches in. It's slow work, but going a lot faster than before with the Bots here. Death could point out that Halo just told him not to be so morbid in the name of a member of his species, which is sort of weird? But he doesn't. When Torque says that she has come to terms with that, he says flattly, "Very well, then. I will teach whatever you desire to know." Targetting systems, cooling systems, he thinks this is done. He closes it up, updates the blueprints, and he moves to the next cannon.